At this time of an energy crisis, it is being widely recognized that an unlimited amount of free energy can be obtained by utilizing the power in the up and down motion of the sea waves. Various devices and methods are known for utilizing said power but they have been hampered by difficulties due to problems with such as excessive turbulence in the waves during rough seas and accumulation of barnacles and mollusks on the wave actuated elements of the power plant, which accumulations have been very difficult to remove.
This invention provides a simple and highly efficient wave power plant which eliminates the said problems and which is highly efficient and economical to produce. The said power plant being contained entirely on a carrier which floats on the surface of the water and thereby eliminates the need for costly construction as where known power plants are mounted on bases resting on the bottom of the sea. Also, my improved power plant can be built on land and floated to a chosen location, thereby making it more economical to construct.